wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Sentinel 9.4
|previous=Sentinel 9.3|next=Sentinel 9.5}} is the fourth chapter of Sentinel. Fight from Kid Win’s perspective, the Travelers flee. Kid Win’s dyscalculia is introduced, Weld organizes the Wards, Kid Win meets Chariot. Plot Ballistic makes attacks against Kid Win and Vista, pointing and calling out before doing so to give the heroes time to respond. Meanwhile Sundancer has her orb positioned well away from anybody and is only advancing it slowly, pushing back nearby heroes. Kid Win realises that the two are holding back massively to avoid killing anybody, something that is not reassuring. With Genesis and Trickster engaged in a fight with Weld and Clockblocker, Kid Win decides to focus on helping handle the two more lethal Travelers' members. Kid Win attempts to hit Ballistic with his spark pistol, but has his position swapped with Ballistic's by Trickster and narrowly avoids his own shots. Glory Girl attacks Ballistic, slamming him against a wall and following up with several more hits to keep him from retaliating. Ballistic manages to grab Glory Girl's costume and use his power on it, sending her flying far away into the sky, well away from the fight. Flechette manages to block Trickster's line of sight to Sundancer and lands darts that pin Sundancer against a wall. Kid Win tries to mimic this but Trickster swaps his weapon for a piece of wood and then teleports him next to Genesis. Weld and Clockblocker intervene, but Genesis mostly ignores the damage from Weld's attack and then takes flight out of range of Clockblocker. Kid Win rearms himself with a laser rifle and hits Genesis three times, with two of the hits dealing surprisingly severe damage. Genesis drops from the sky and explodes, prompting Kid Win to verify his rifle is set to it's default non-lethal settings before he remembers that all he did was take out Genesis' "Changer" form. Ballistic reaches Sundancer and frees her by sending the darts flying into Weld's face. The fight pauses, with Trickster urging the heroes to let his group go and focus on checking the bodies before the rain that is starting washes away any evidence. When Weld refuses, stating that the Wards are not allowed to touch any evidence themselves, Trickster swaps him with one of the corpses. Vista eases his fall down from the wall and Kid WIn fires on Trickster, but ends up shooting himself after Trickster swaps the pair of them. Vista attempts to cut off the Travelers' escape route by closing the wall behind them and Trickster responds by teleporting her into the wire restraints one of the corpses had been in, to the horror of Sundancer as well as the Wards. Shadow Stalker moves to attack the villains as they flee so Kid Win prioritises helping Vista down from the wall, shooting through the wires so she can fall onto the slope she has created below. Ballistic fires through Shadow Stalkers shadow form, causing her enough pain to stop trying to prevent the Travelers' escape and Sundancer drops her sun into the water to create a massive wall of steam that prevents any pursuit. In the aftermath of the fight, Kid Win thinks about his mental difficulties thanks to dyscalculia and ADD, though he distrusts the ADD diagnosis. He considers himself dumb and easily distracted and feels like the people of the city deserve someone better as a hero. His mood is lightened a little when he realises his teammates are all deeply unhappy with the results of the skirmish too. As the team discuss the murders, Kid Win and Weld realise that with a total of nine bodies across the three crime scenes this could be an indication of the arrival of the Slaughterhouse Nine, although Weld is adamant that that would be an issue outside of the Wards' involvement. Weld then outlines patrol shift for the night, however Kid Win has instead been given a special task to go meet a potential new recruit called Chariot, another Tinker, who has seemingly gained powers following Leviathan's attack. Weld also explains he is changing shifts around so that he personally takes more work on so that the team is able to have daily meetings to properly communicate with each other, citing Flechette's meeting with Parian as an example of an incident where someone should have been briefed more thoroughly on the situation. Chariot's accommodation turns out to be a low class, messy apartment building. Kid Win is welcomed into the apartment by Chariot's mother and notices the telltale signs of tinker work, with multiple dismantled appliances lying around and small cuts and stains on Chariot's lowers arms and hands. Chariot expresses little initial interest in joining the Wards, despite his mother's wishes. Kid Win explains the various benefits, including access to other Tinker-tech and a stipend to pay for parts to tinker with, illistrating as such using a flying camera that he creates with some parts provided by a Tinker from Texas. The Wards program also offers lots of less specific monetary incentives. Chariot slowly seems more interested, by Kid Win catches on to the fact he is trying to act less interested than he is. After Chariot promises to think on the decision, Kid Win uses the flying camera and his phone, which he hacks the wifi with, to spy on Chariot from outside. He finds out that Chariot is sending an email to an unknown third party confirming his intent join the Wards, presumably as a spy. Kid Win calls Weld to arrange an urgent meeting with the Wards and Director Piggot. Major Events *Wards and Travelers fight. *Chariot joins the Wards. *Weld restructures the schedule so the wards can meet and share information. Trivia *Window into the tinker process. *The bodies are clearly evidence of new arrivals in the city. Characters Site Navigation Category:Chapters